The Impossible
by toreax
Summary: Hiccup is dying and Toothless does the impossible to save him. (Hybrid story)


It all happened so fast.

So fast, they couldn't stop it.

They were running towards an exhausted looking Hiccup to help him with the one-on-one fight he was in. His opponent proved to be a real good fighter, skilled in strength and speed despite his bulky figure. Hiccup, however, was one of the best fighters Berk and surrounding island had seen for years after Toothless had trained him to be swift and use stealth as a great advantage. But Hiccup had been brawling non-stop for only the Gods know how long. His muscles were burning and felt like noodles and his knees shook while his hands trembled to keep his grip on his dagger, as light as it was. His breathing was large gasps and his chest heaved as he moved sloppily.

He was too worn out to win.

Toothless had been getting rid of the surrounding men that continued to go for Hiccup. He kept his senses on Hiccup and immediately started to head towards his rider when his breathing patterns changed too quickly for the worst.

Hiccup's opponent found a lucky opening and drove his own sword into Hiccup's side. The blade imbedded itself into Hiccup's flesh and tore through muscle into his nervous system. Toothless had screeched so loud that one would mistake the dragon was the one who was stabbed. The dragon flung his wings and chomped his teeth, killing any man who stood in his way as he sprinted over to Hiccup.

Hiccup had fallen to his knees and his opponent, a large, malicious smirk spreading across his lips, stepped back to admire his work. He would be greatly served for the boy's defeat.

Toothless ran into him at full speed. Rage and revenge and hurt was the only thing present in the dragons eyes as he ripped his enemy to shreds. The man deserved it. It didn't matter who the man was, the only thing that mattered to Toothless was mauling the man to death for hurting his best friend.

The man's body wasn't recognizable when Toothless was finished.

Toothless ran over to Hiccup, who had lied on his back from falling. Astrid was hovering above him, brushing his hair out of his eyes and whispering encouraging things. Toothless could tell that she was not only trying to reassure Hiccup, but also herself. He could see the shiny, wet trails on her cheeks and smelled the saltiness of tears. Snotlout was already killing any man that came close to them and screaming for anyone to get the Healer. There were barely any men left from the unknown tribe that had attacked them. They were soon all dead, left on the ground.

Hiccup was not looking good. His face was pale, his lips the same color as his skin. He blinked slowly and tried shaking his head many times to get rid of the swirling colors that were his friends. Blood pooled around his side and covered the grass beneath him and none of them cared that blood was getting all on them. What mattered was getting Hiccup back to safety.

They hadn't seen Stoick in a while, but they had to save the bone chilling thought for later.

Toothless was already speaking to Hiccup, trying to tell him he was alright. Hiccup seemed like he was trying to hear something, but there was no recollection on his face that he heard what they were saying.

Toothless would do anything for his rider, his best friend. He was his and _his_ only.

So he did the impossible.

He called out to the gods Hiccup always told him about and to his dragon ancestors in hopes they would help him. He knew it was such a human thing for a dragon to do, but he needed reassurance. This was going to hurt Hiccup and Hiccup needed to be prepared.

"_Hiccup! You need to listen to me!" _He called out and he saw a flicker of notice go across his rider's face. His heart soared with hope. _"I'm going to save you. The healer isn't going to be here soon enough. This is going to hurt, okay?"_

Hiccup looked at him like he had grown two heads, which was inappropriate for the situations, but Toothless ignored him. He waited the soft "okay" that left Hiccup's lips and began.

It was only a myth. It was only a tale that dragons would tease each other with.

Toothless focused, and, at first, nothing happened. He spread his wings and the soft blue began to glow in spirals around his spinal fins and his nose and his mouths as power shifted inside him. He stood over Hiccup slowly, so slowly, pressed his nose to his forehead.

He didn't notice or care that all the teens and other Vikings had backed up. They watched with curiousness and tear filled eyes at what was happening.

The wound on Hiccup's side started to close, the skin melting back together with only a faint scar left. Gashes and cuts disappeared, the bleeding stopping. His breathing evened and Toothless could tell that he had fallen into unconsciousness.

Toothless was glad Hiccup wasn't awake to feel the pain.

Toothless turned Hiccup over to his stomach so the boy was lying on his stomach, arms splayed about. The rising sun peeked over the boy's shoulders and illuminated his cheek.

There was the distinct sound of a sickening rip as two large objects tore through Hiccup's shirt. There was collective gasping and some screams of complete shock. Hiccup's face was contorted in pain and Toothless produced crooning sounds that had always comforted the boy. Hiccup's face relaxed some, but his brow still furrowed. His wings held beautiful, unscathed scales that practically shined.

There was another rip as Hiccup's slick tail sprouted right between the bottoms of his hips. More scales appeared on his wrists, his neck, and trailing around his ears to his hairline. Flappy ears popped out on the sides of his head, poking through his auburn locks. There was another pained yelp as his shirt arched around his spine, no doubt where his spinal fins were.

When the transformation was done, Toothless didn't spare a glance at any of the shocked and awe-filled stares of the other Vikings and gently carried Hiccup home, continuing to comfort the boy with his purring, whispering assuring things to his rider that had fallen into a deep sleep, a peaceful expression on his face.

When Hiccup woke up three days later, he was severely confused. He was wrapped in Toothless' arms, pulled up to his chest, his wings cocooned around them. Toothless, although not sleeping at all, had not left at all. He only ate once when Astrid had practically shoved a cod down his throat. The teenagers visited once, sometimes twice, a day. Stoick was gravely injured. His had gotten slashed in the arm with an axe and received a hard knock to the head with a hammer. While very hard headed, Stoick still remained asleep, though not in a coma, just a deep unconscious sleep triggered from the hammer. They weren't sure when he would wake up, but it was suspected to be a few more days.

They weren't sure how he was going to react.

Toothless had noticed the change of breathing pattern in Hiccup, but still held him close, not only in case the boy wanted to sleep more, but Toothless found an irrational fear that tickled the back of his mind. He was so, _so angry_ with himself. How could he have let Hiccup get hurt? He was supposed to protect him. But he was too slow.

But more importantly, how would Hiccup feel about his new body?

Toothless had played many scenarios out in his head. Hiccup was a pretty patient person, but sometimes he wasn't. He didn't jump to conclusions. He didn't have a large temper unless he finally blew a fuse and let everything out. Toothless knew just about everything about Hiccup, but he was at a complete loss of how Hiccup would react.

What if Hiccup banished him? What if Hiccup told him to leave? Oh gods. He could never. Not only would he not be able to fly, but he couldn't live without Hiccup. Hiccup was like an attachment, his left him. His rider was part of him. He wouldn't be able to live. He would _die_. He just _couldn't_.

Hiccup's whole body was sore and he felt like he got hit with the red deaths tail over and over again. He took a deep breath and patted Toothless on the shoulder to let him out. Slowly, Toothless' wings and legs unraveled around him, but Toothless stayed where he was next to him. Hiccup's eyes adjusted to the very small light produced by the warm fire in the corner. He was in his house. Why was he in his house?

"Toothless?" His voice was raspy and his throat was raw. He only coughed.

"_On the table_._"_ Toothless said softly.

Hiccup looked over to his bedside table and grabbed the glass of water that sat there. The cold liquid felt nice against his quenched throat and he had to remind himself not to drink too much.

When he lowered his hands to his lap, his eyes went with him. He shifted uncomfortably nonchantly and almost yelped when a sharp pain sparked his shoulder blades. He tried to sit up, but his arms were shaky and his hands trembled from exhaustion. He looked down at his wrists and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Toothless?" He asked quietly, "What is…?"

He set the glass of water on the table and went back to observing his wrists. Black scales protruded out, trailing up to his elbow and getting smaller and smaller until there was only his skin left.

"Are these your scales?" He asked, feeling unsure.

Toothless shook his head slowly, as if hesitant. _"No, Hiccup, there yours."_

"What are you talking-"

"_Hiccup,"_ Toothless interrupted him,_ "You were dying, remember?"_

"Yeah, but-"

"_There was no other way to save you."_

Hiccup looked up at him, his mouth parted and his brows furrowed in question. "What do you mean?"

Toothless looked at him with an utmost sympathetic expression, sadness playing in his emerald eyes.

"_I'm sorry_," Toothless said, and Hiccup could hear a strong emotion pulling through. _"If you're mad, be mad at me. It's my fault, but there was no other way to save you. The healer couldn't have gotten there in time and the stab was too fatal. You were going to die."_

Hiccup looked at him, surprised he was rambling. He ran a hand through his hair, a worried habit he had picked up. Toothless never seemed this much in distress. He stopped when his hand ran over two rod-like objects. They were soft, but he could feel the definite scales. His eyes widened.

"I thought it was a myth," Hiccup breathed.

Toothless nodded, immediately agreeing with him. _"I thought it was too. I don't know how it happened. You were dying and I suddenly knew what to do."_

Hiccup took a deep shuddering breath. "You put some of your dragon essence in me."

Toothless nodded again.

"Did it hurt?" Hiccup asked, looking up to finally make eye contact with his best friend.

Toothless knew Hiccup would know he was lying if he said no. It did hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. While dragon essence was unlimited, it was very dangerous to use too much at one time. At least, according to the legend.

"_Just a little,"_ Toothless replied, _"I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to do._"

Hiccup looked up at Toothless, seriousness edging into his eyes. "You know I could never be angry with you, Toothless. You did what you had to do and, once again, you saved my life. Thanks bud."

Hiccup gave him a scratch behind the ears before trying to sit up. His shoulders felt a bit heavier, but it felt natural. His arms still quivered, but Toothless nudged his side to push him. He could feel himself sitting on something, or more like he felt himself sitting on another limb he had not encountered on himself before. He reached behind him and pulled his tail to the side. He looked at it in awe. It was thicker at the base, but descended until it reached two tail fins at the end. It was nowhere as big as Toothless', but it seemed to fit perfectly with his body height.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up clumsily, his prosthetic squeaking along with him. There was a dull throb in his side, but it wasn't painful. He admired the scar for a moment before letting go of the bed. Toothless was at his side in no time at all. His head felt a bit light headed and he was still so tired even though he slept for who knows how long.

He leaned on Toothless as he made it to the bathroom. There was a large mirror sitting on the wall and he almost had a heart attack when he saw himself. Though he wasn't very scary (to his disappointment, though he wasn't surprised because Toothless wasn't very scary to him either), he was still jumpy and surprised when he saw the sleek wings hand limp behind him. His shirt was off and he could see scales come from his hairline to his neck and finally to his shoulders. He brought his hand up and looked to the side to admire his new wings. He had to admit, they were very beautiful. They were bigger than his arm span and almost hit the ground when limp.

He ran his hand over the glittering scales with a feather like touch. He could _feel_ his hand. He could feel his fingers glide over _his_ wing. "Wow…"

He heard a snort from Toothless behind him, but he ignored it.

He flexed his shoulder muscles and watched as his wings moved. They were weak, but he knew he was going to have fun building up new muscle to flap them. He turned around, looking over the spinal fins that went from the top of his spine to his tail. He wiggled the appendage and a small smile spread over his lips.

"Toothless," He said, his eyes widening in thought. He saw how his green orbs became rectangle, but he would check it out later. "Do you realize all the things we can do now?!"

Toothless got a particularly scared look on his face. _"You're not learning how to fly for a while, Hiccup. It takes time."_

Hiccup scoffed, "I know, I know," His face became alight with ideas. "There are so many things we can learn! I could do so many things!"

Toothless looked at him worriedly. Hiccup had common sense, but not enough for his ideas to get insane. He had a habit of almost getting himself killed…just about every single day.

"I could jump off you during riding and we can see how long we can stay in the air and you can teach me to fly and I can ride you high up into the air and let go and then we can see who can go towards the water faster and then I could hop back on! Ooh! We can meet new dragons and we can tell them that the myth exists-"

Toothless was surprised that his idea didn't sound any crazier. He cut Hiccup off, _"That can wait. Now, we need to go see your other flock members. The blonde was very worried about you."_

Hiccup nodded, his excitement dimming down a bit. He wanted to sing and skip around, throwing flowers, as cliché as it sounds.

Toothless glanced back at him, an amused look on his face as they made their way out of the house.

"_We need other idea's, Hiccup. After all, we did the impossible."_

**A little crazy. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
